Betrayed Darkness
by G.Wings
Summary: A short thing on then future evil 'Dan' was one of those weaker moments he spoke of. Dark!


I don't know where it came from or why my muses made me write it. But here you go, a short story of evil Danny having a weaker moment that he spoke of and him being his normal evil self. Enjoy.

------ is a slight jump into the future

---------------------- is flash back

-----------------------------------------

Have you ever noticed how the smell of burning buildings sticks to everything? Especially in your hair. Damn it! It just sticks and sticks until you cover it up with something else that's usually equally bad or worse. It gets really old, really fast. Ectoplasm works well but sometimes doesn't want to come off. And somehow, it always smells like the ghost zone. He growled. How annoying was it that even though he had no humanity, he could still feel like shit? He always hated that sick feeling but this was just…gross. UGH! Damn smell! Well regardless, he didn't have to put up with that smell when he took care of this particular town. Just like that last one. He was completely alone. Again.

…For a split second, he thought there might have been a small twitch in the place where his heart used to be. He knew why too. Or at least had a good hypothesis.

-------------------------

A mere forty minutes ago this town had been a busy place full of people just going about with their normal lives. People were simply doing their jobs and the high school that he was currently hovering invisible above had just unleashed its teenage captives from inside its walls. It looked like a decent enough place. He was considering letting this town remain undestroyed for a while longer just because he was getting tired of that damn smell all the time. Looking down by chance, the sight that greeted his eyes actually made him stare.

Leaving through a side door were three figures. Flying lower, and still invisible to the bare eye, he watched a scene that could have actually _hurt_ if he could still feel. It just seemed like the kind of thing that his old human side would of done if his memory served him properly. Three teenagers, fourteen or so, two girls and one boy, were creeping out of the building a quietly as they could. The first girl looked to be, not completely Goth per say, but defiantly her own person with an attitude. She looked like a teenage Italian vampire. She peaked her head out and did a quick scan of the area, no one was on this side of the school, no one human at least. The second was, well… simply there, in terms of stereotypes; she wasn't anything at first glance but could probably pull off most of the looks that teenagers did these days. She held her posture as if her back was in pain. She was the one who opened the door with minimal noise and was keeping it so with her foot. The boy had longish blond hair that fell in his eyes and a Hawaiian shirt with khakis. He was weighed down with two apparently heavy cardboard boxes under one arm and trying to hold about half a dozen large canvases with the other. By the look on his face, they weren't his.

Strangely wanting to know what was going on, he flew in closer to hear what they were saying now that they thought no one was around so the need for silence was gone. "So far so good…now we have to survive traffic!" was the first thing he heard from the 'just there' girl.

"Remind me again why I'm holding both of your art stuff?" said the blond boy. He almost dropped the canvases while trying to get a better grip on the boxes.

"Simple!" replied the 'vampire' girl in a tone one usually reserves for people asking a stupid question. "As we all know Kate's back was hurt from three of her cousins jumping on her at once for the better part of last Sunday so she can't lift much, I mean, she even hasn't had her backpack all week! You've noticed that Joe! At least!"

The boy, Joe, looked a Kate, "It still hurts? It's Wednesday for duct tapes sake! Ouch. But, what about you Reg? I _know_ that your ankle has long since healed up from when you fell off a **curb**…" Evil grin on Joe's part.

He watched in what could only have been amusement. He could feel an eyebrow rise up and his mouth stretch, not into a smile, but a 'fang poking out of the corner' devilish smirk. She fell off a _curb_? That was…

He was cute off in mid thought by the sound of Reg smacking the back of Joe's head and yell about he promised not to speak of that ever again. Kate managed to keep a straight face if one ignored the look of pure amusement in her eye.

Danny watched all of this and was about to go tell Sam and Tucker about this then it hit him. Again. Dead. They were dead. All of them… No Tucker to make jokes and record the entire conversation on his PDA for future laughs. No Sam to wonder how they felt about environment issues. No parents testing out new ghost catching equipment and have it react to him. No Jazz to be over protective and act far too old for her age. And no Mr. Lancer to give him way to much homework so he could multitask. Danny had figured that out about three years ago when he was just beating up ghosts in the ghost zone.

Gone. They were all gone. His eyes hardened as he landed, still invisible. And they weren't coming back. So he might as well get rid of the rest of the world so he wasn't reminded of the fact.

Appearing in front of them, the ex-halfa couldn't help but grin and wave his hand and watch them as his powers froze them where they stood. Joe looked like he was going to scream, Kate's expression simply said a colorful version of 'oh shit', and Reg looked like she was going to snap, if the expression on her profile was anything to go by.

Speaking of snap, the twenty-year-old ghost figured out how to kill everyone here but avoid that annoying burning building smell. He shot two whips out and they snapped around Joe and Kate's necks. A very sharp tug and his whips and the ecto-energy that was holding those two dissipated. They fell to the ground, neck bend at an unnatural angle for anything human shaped besides a ghost. Still grinning he walked over to face the only human left. She had an excited look on her face. Yeah, she snapped. Or she always had and hid it really well.

"You know…that scene almost touched my heart. To bad I don't have one anymore." He said as he grinned wider and grabbed her neck as he dissipated the last of his ecto-energy. She didn't fight back; in fact all she did give him was an unmistakable raspberry.

Five seconds later all that could be seen there three dead fourteen year olds on the ground on the quiet side a the school. In less then an hour the only thing missing would be tumbleweed blowing across the streets and the ghost town image would be complete. Danny grinned. Neck snapping was actually quite fun. And a new experience, he didn't usually snap necks. He'd have to save it for when he was bored. Plus this way, there wasn't that annoying smell!

------

The future Danny fell forward while in the sky and looked down at the little ants commonly known as humans scurry around. He'd get them all eventually but…he couldn't help but think what his friends and family would think of him now… The though caused his eyes to blur. Thinking it was because of the wind up here (but that didn't make sense…it was just a soft breeze) he rubbed his black gloved-hand over his eyes.

He just stared at his hand afterward. Why?

There was a wet smear on the glove. He tasted it with his now forked tongue.

Salty…

----------------------

Danny sighed again. He oddly couldn't help himself. He knew what it was. But that didn't mean he had to accept the fact.

It hadn't been tears. He hadn't cried. He didn't have any humanity left in him!

He couldn't have cried…

He couldn't have…

Ever.

----------------------------

My second drabble. Fun. And I think this one is better to. But why the bloody is it so dark! I write fluff dang it! FLUFF! If you want to debate about if 'Dan' would act this way, feel free to tell me. I think it would be fun! A comment would be nice…just so I know I'm not wasting my time here…please?


End file.
